This invention relates to improvements in coin validators and related coin handling equipment and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to improvements in the coin path within a coin validator. The invention also provides an improved gate at or adjacent the end of the coin path.
Throughout the specification, reference to a coin or coins is to be taken as including reference to a token or slug or other similar device, which is or may be given an actual or nominated value.
Throughout this specification reference to xe2x80x9ccontinuous contactxe2x80x9d of a coin with a rail is not to be limited to absolute terms. Non-continuous but substantially continuous contact including control of the coin as it moves from one control surface to another, is encompassed by the term xe2x80x9ccontinuous contactxe2x80x9d.
In any coin operated apparatus the space envelope for the coin validator, and the relative position of coin entry, coin accept and coin reject slots are all defined by an industry standard.
Two general layout options are available. The first is an approximately xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape where a coin passes through the validator in a path which approximates the letter xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d. It is guided through the detect area of a coin rail. This layout allows the validation of any diameter coin (for example, in the range of 16 to 34 millimeters) without changing the validator""s physical configuration. That is, any given coin feed stream can consist of a variety of coin diameters such that the validator is a multi-coin validator.
A typical operation of an S-path validator is described in our Australian Patent Application AU-B81826/91.
The second option is a xe2x80x9cdrop throughxe2x80x9d arrangement where a valid coin drops through a detect field directly to the accept slot. Because detect fields are generally not uniform across the full slot width, it is necessary to place coin guides, slightly wider than the maximum coin diameter, within the slots so that the coin passes through the same part of the field each time. This therefore requires a particular slot width for any given coin. These devices are therefore generally single coin validators.
Coin feed rates in most applications are only up to a maximum of 2 to 3 coins per second. This means that the validator need only handle one coin at a time.
However, in the gaming industry, feed rates are controlled by the player and can be up to 15 coins per second, depending on diameter. This means that there can be up to 5 or 6 coins in the validator at any one time. The coin path must be able to serialise these coins so they do not bounce, or overlap each other. This is a difficult problem as fast moving coins striking the various surfaces of an S-path can have random and extreme variations in transitions from one surface to the next.
Coin bounce is also a problem for accurate discrimination. If a coin is bouncing as it enters the detect field, its relative position in the field with respect to the trigger point will vary and, as the field may not be uniform, so will its signature vary. This may lead to the false rejection of coins which are actually valid. It could also lead to acceptance of coins which are in fact invalid.
Random coin bounce can also cause speed variations which in turn can cause coins to often catch up to one another. If two coins have a combined thickness less than the width of the coin path, they can overlap each other. Valid coins overlapping at the detect field will cause those overlapping, valid coins to be rejected.
Coins overlapping after validation as they pass towards the coin accept slot will only be registered as a single coin by the credit recordal mechanism within the validator thus causing a loss of credit, otherwise known as coin steal.
Furthermore, coins overlapping anywhere within the coin path have the potential to cause a coin jam with resultant machine down time, and labour costs to come and clear the machine.
With present validators a coin contacting a reject gate may impart relatively high forces to the gate. Such forces are applied to the solenoid in full or in part such that relatively strong return springs and relatively strong solenoids are required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-coin validator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a validator for coins which addresses the problem of coin bounce and, in consequence, coin overlaps and coin jams for coins of varying size and feed rates.
A further object is to provide a gate for a coin validator where the force of a coin contacting the gate is at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 or more to the plane of the longitudinal axis of the solenoid and/or return spring.
With the above and other objects in mind, the present invention provides a validator for coins (as defined herein) including a coin entry through which a coin can pass to enter the validator, at least one coin exit through which the coin can pass as it leaves the validator, and at least one coin rail upon which the coin rolls upon entry into the validator until just prior to exiting the validator, the coin remaining in continuous contact (as defined herein) with the at least one coin rail as it passes through the validator.
The coin rail may be a continuous rail or may have a number of portions. Preferably, if a number of portions, there may be a first portion, a transfer portion, and an exit portion.
The present invention also provides a validator for coins (as defined herein) including a coin entry through which a coin can pass to enter the validator, at least one coin exit through which the coin can pass as it leaves the validator, and at least one coin rail upon which the coin rolls upon entry into the validator until just prior to exiting the validator, the coin rail having two adjacent surfaces at an included angle of less than 180xc2x0 to define therebetween a surface intersection line. The surface intersection line causes the coin to rotate thereabout to control the movement of the coin through the validator.
Preferably, the coin rail includes a first side wall extending generally upwardly from a base, a first side wall having an upper portion extending upwardly from a lower portion at the included angle relative thereto.
Advantageously, the base has a first portion extending outwardly from and generally perpendicular to the lower portion of the first side wall. The base may also have a second portion extending outwardly and upwardly from the first portion; and a third portion extending further outwardly and further upwardly from the second portion.
There may be provided a second side wall spaced from and generally parallel to the upper portion of the first side wall, and which may be opposite and aligned with the upper portion of the first side wall. The second side wall may extend downwardly below the surface intersection line.
Preferably, the lower portion of the first side wall is of a lesser height than the diameter of a coin to pass therealong.
The coin rail has a second portion which may have a second base and a further side wall generally spaced from but adjacent to the second base and an outlet end of an intermediate wall respectively.
Advantageously, there is provided a release plate having an inner surface contactable by a coin; the release plate preferably being aligned with the first portion of the coin rail. The release plate may extend downwardly beyond the surface intersection line.
The present invention also provides a gate for a coin validator, including a solenoid, a mechanism operated by the solenoid to move the gate between a first position to allow a coin to pass, and a second position to deflect the coin, the mechanism being locked when in the second position.
The mechanism may include a yoke fitted to the outer end of a plunger of the solenoid. The plunger may be biased to an outer position. Preferably, the yoke has at least one pin extending outwardly therefrom, the pin being located in a somewhat xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped slot in a side of the gate. The gate may have a first end with a projection which, when in the second position, extends into a coin path to act upon the coin, and a second end about which the gate can pivot such that, upon the solenoid being operated, the yoke can move to enable the pins to move along the path prescribed by the slot in the side of the gate. The movement of the pins forces the gate to pivot about the second end to remove the first end from the coin path, thus placing the gate in the first position.